911
by Klaine4ever
Summary: When Kurt has an accident and Logan is the one to find him what will Blaine think and will they try and get along to help save Kurt? All characters belong to CP Coulter and the Glee producers, sadly I do not own glee. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

999- Glee Fanfic

Summary: When Kurt has an accident and Logan is the one to find him what will Blaine think and will they try and get along to help save Kurt? All characters belong to CP Coulter and the Glee producers, sadly I do not own glee.

Chapter 1

Kurt had just finished his last compulsory tutoring session with Logan and was about to leave when the latter stopped him.

"Kurt wait…"

"Yes Logan" Kurt encouraged as it looked as though Logan was having second thoughts.

"I was just thinking that it's our last session together and… erm… well I'm going to miss seeing you" Logan shuffled from side to side as if he was nervous.

Kurt had never seen Logan look so anxious he was always so full on and confident, which made Kurt think that there were still things that he was yet to find out about the handsome singer.

"Come on Logan we will still see each other, in warbler practice and…" Kurt was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his.

He had been forced upon before, but that was by a closeted Neanderthal who would end up working for him one day, but this kiss was different it was gentle and soft, unlikely thought Kurt thinking that it would have been more rough at the thought of it being Logan Wright, well known for having quite a temper. Then he realised whilst he had been thinking this that Logan was still kissing him… Logan who had admitted his true feelings for Kurt not two weeks previously… shit Logan was kissing him.

"mmm… no Logan stop.." Kurt managed to push Logan off without really trying, as stated earlier it was really not that forced.

"Shit Kurt I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking.. I know what that asshole did at your old school, I shouldn't have tried that… erm" Logan just about spluttered out still in a flushed state from kissing his crush.

"Not to mention that I'm dating Blaine! Logan you have to stop this I'm taken and you know that, and now I have been forced into two kisses in the past year… I'm gonna go back to Windsor and lets just forget this happened ok?" Kurt rattled out in a shocked tone.

"You should tell Blaine.. If he finds out that you kept it from him he might think that you enjoyed it" Logan smirked, he was back to his normal flirting demeanour.

"Yes I will be telling Blaine.. But wait how would he find out anyway?" Kurt asked puzzled

"Oh you know Han has cameras everywhere and the fact that I might want to make him jealous" Logan stated mater-of-factly.

"Right well bye Logan and please don't try that again" Kurt gave a soft smile as he noticed how Logan's smile didn't quite reach his eyes, and he felt bad that he caused him this pain, but he brought it on himself kissing someone like that was out of line especially if you had a bad past history with kissing.

"Bye Kurt see you around" Logan added as he opened his dorm door to let Kurt leave.

Logan shut the door quickly after Kurt left; well he more or less slammed it shut. Logan was disappointed in himself he knew kissing Kurt wasn't a good idea, even if he had just poured his heart out to Logan confessing how much he missed his family and friends back in Lima. He loved it here and there was never a dull moment but he never really got a chance to communicate with his family and friends because of all the crazy he had to put up with in his house, don't get him wrong he loved all the guys in Windsor he just never really got any uninterrupted time to himself. Logan was happy that Kurt admitted this to him, no less than ten minutes ago, instead of his hobbit boyfriend. I mean he may be hot and everything but he really was quite short. His confession just gave him another thing to wind Blaine up with, that and the kiss.

Yes it was stupid of him to kiss Kurt but when he's sitting there with his gorgeous blue-yet-green-at-the-same-time eyes glaring into yours as he tells you how he feels, and his pale yet beautiful skin that is shown, just enough to get your heart racing at the thought of what is underneath that shirt, from when Kurt loosened his tie earlier, he just couldn't not kiss him. He knew he had done wrong and he needed to make it up to Kurt, but that didn't mean that he couldn't rub it in a particular Windsor's face first, or in that case any Windsor's because in that house if one of them found out something the rest would know in a matter of minutes.

Logan was pulled from his daydream when he heard raised voices and then a few loud bumps and a small murmur, it was Logan's job to go see what the commotion was as he was house prefect, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next.

He rushed out of his dorm and through the heavy doors that led to the steps descending from Stuart house.

It was Kurt Hummel the beautiful boy who he had just had a brief kiss with, he was laying lifeless at the bottom of the Stuart stairs whilst his best friend Julian was standing frozen at the top of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Kurt left Logan's room he couldn't help but feel a guilty twinge that he had been leading Logan on, and letting him believe that he had a chance with him. It's not that he didn't think Logan was good enough for him it's the fact that he was with Blaine. Gorgeous, beautiful, caring and loveable Blaine. Oh God what if he thinks he did enjoy the kiss and broke up with him, he didn't know what he would do. Then there was the rest of the Windsor's what would they think of him if they got the wrong end of the stick. They wouldn't forgive him.

His worrying was made worse when he felt a pair of eyes on him from behind he was just leaving through the large doors at the front of Stuart house when Julian stepped past him and blocked his way.

"Do you think you have done enough damage yet?" Julian asked with a glow of anger detectible in his eyes.

"What do you mean Julian… I haven't done anything" Kurt stated, he was a bit cautious as he wasn't sure if Julian wanted to start an argument or just find out what happened. Kurt could tell that he liked Logan it was obvious. I mean Kurt would know, as he himself had spent time longing after someone who didn't even acknowledge his existence; it hurt and although Kurt was happy now he felt sorry for what Julian was going through. So instead of side stepping him and making his way back to Windsor he decided it was best to confront him.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about don't play dumb… you're leading Logan on and your slowly and surely breaking his heart… how can you live with yourself?" Julian's anger was starting to seep through into his sentences and Kurt was becoming a little wary of him as with each sentence he seemed to get closer to him and invade his personal space a little more.

"Julian… look I have told him that I don't reciprocate his feelings and asked him if it would be easier to stay away from each other, but he insisted he was fine… I've tried my best not to lead him on and we now have an understanding that we are just friends nothing more" Kurt said, his voice was surprisingly calm considering his past dealings with these sort of confrontations.

"Well that's not good enough!" Julian shouted.

Kurt flinched at the loud outburst.

"Alright calm down… what do you suppose I do?" Kurt questioned, taking a step forward to meet Julian in the middle.

"Stay away from him! It's not that hard! By being with him all the time it makes him think you interested in him!"

"Ok I know for a fact that that won't work I tried that he wants to be my friend even if that's all he'll ever be"

"You think you so freaking perfect don't you, having all these boys trailing after you like puppies I bet you love all the attention don't you!" Julian was quickly losing his composure and was starting to frighten Kurt a bit.

"No that's not it at all" Kurt replied. "What's this really about we both know you like Logan is that what it is, are you jealous of him liking me?" Kurt asked in a soft assuring tone.

"God you think you know everything you little princess" Julian spat.

"Well I know that you have feelings for him… I think you just need to think about what your dong, calm down and let me past" Kurt asked desperate to leave as soon as possible.

Kurt took the silence as his time to leave so he quickly sidestepped the taller teen and made his way to the top of the stairs.

"Don't walk away from me we're not finished" Julian remarked following after Kurt.

Kurt turned and yelled "Yes we are!"

As Kurt turned back to the top of the stairs Julian grabbed Kurt's arm to get his attention. Kurt swivelled round.

"Don't touch me!" He shouted.

"Oh you don't like that?" and as Julian gave the smaller boy a shove he suddenly realised that they were at the top of the steep stairs leaving Stuart house.

Kurt let out a quick yelp and fell backwards and toppled down the stairs hitting his head hard when he finally reached the bottom of the mountain of stairs. He let out a soft groan before becoming still.

Julian stared in horror; it wasn't his fault was it? No he only gave him a little push he mush have slipped or something. He stood still in shock. Then Logan; wonderful, sexy and in love with Kurt Logan came out. He looked first at Kurt's non-moving body and paled then looked at Julian with an icy glare. Before he knew it Logan was racing down the stairs towards Kurt and Julian followed.

"KURT! KURT! Can you hear me?" Logan shouted as he quickly descended the stairs.

Silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't actually written any author notes yet. As you can probably tell this is my first fan fic and I want to thank anyone reading this as it means that you have had the patients to read my story. I hope you enjoy this fic, it's just something that's been in my head for a while, then I asked CP Coulter if it was ok to use her characters and she said it was fine so I started to actually write it. If you have time please leave a review with either things you would like to see in this fanfic or ways I can improve it. Thank you for reading, Gemma.**

Blaine was always fidgety when he knew Kurt was with Logan. He didn't know what it was but he didn't feel that he was doing a good job of protecting Kurt when he was with Logan. The boy who had made his life a misery last year. He was sitting in the common room, like he always did, waiting for Kurt's return.

After ten minutes of waiting, it was unusual that Kurt was late; Blaine started to become a little worried. At that moment he suddenly felt the presents of a new person in the room, he instantly knew it was Reed as he heard a hiss of pain as he tripped on the carpet and face planted the floor. Blaine sighed and went to help pick his smaller friend up.

He was beaten to it as the twins suddenly burst into the room and quickly hoisted reed to his feet.

Reed turned a colour of crimson and mumbled thanks in the twin's direction.

"Anytime our little dormouse…" Chirped Evan

"Yeah what would you do without us?" Ethan added.

"Well I would have fewer accidents that's for sure" Replied Reed.

"Oh well now that was just uncalled for wasn't it our sweet little dormouse" Evan said both him and his twin acting hurt by Reed's remark.

"White Rabbit are you aware that Alice is running late?" Ethan questioned.

Blaine sighed "Yes I am but it's there last study session tonight so they might just be running late"

Wes and David entered the room and took the seat opposite the one Blaine was now seated on. Blaine put his head in his hands and groaned.

"Don't worry he's probably just spotted some pure innocent freshman with the wrong colour pants for his shoes or something." Wes said helpfully.

"Yeah he will be fine" David added.

"Well if that was the case then I don't blame him, I mean have you seen some of the things that the boys here wear, I mean sometimes I just want to take their clothes and burn them…" Reed was stopped mid rant when Dwight bolted into the room squirting holy water at everyone before opening his mouth to say what he had come to.

"I… I need to tell you… guys something… something important" Dwight panted obviously out of breath from sprinting his way through the Windsor corridors.

"Ok first breath, and second why are you so panicked" enquired Blaine.

Dwight took a few deep breaths then continued.

"Ok you know how I keep track of Kurt whilst he is with Logan as he has a haunted aura" Dwight stated.

"Yeah" Reed answered after no one else did.

"Well I just got a feeling that his aura has been invaded by someone else's…. And you know what that means?" … Dwight looked around at his friends confused faces. "He's kissing" Dwight said.

Suddenly the whole room burst into accusations.

"What do you mean kissing Blaine's here" Reed asked worried knowing exactly where he was and who with.

All of the other boys were shouting at Dwight, Blaine remained still and quiet.

"Hang on!" the Tweedle's shouted over the noise.

"We know who where he is why don't we just go and see what's taking him so long, after all we all know Dwight's crazy"

"Am not" Dwight said, but let it go easily as he knew the twins were only joking and trying to calm everyone down, as they liked to be the loudest and craziest at all times.

"Ok so we'll just go over their…" Reed was cut off by Blaine.

"No we should wait for him to come back by himself and see what he says" Blaine said in an emotionless voice.

"You know if its true, we are talking about Logan theirs no way that Kurt would kiss him it would be the other way round and Kurt would stop him, he's crazy about you he wouldn't do anything to mess that up" David said kindly trying to reassure his worrying friend.

"Yeah you're right…" Blaine stopped as the Windsor front doors were thrown open by Bailey Tipton the kind hearted and usually composed Stuart.

"Bailey… what's wrong?" Wes asked immediately.

"Blaine thank God I found you…. It's Kurt he's hurt and we don't know what to do…" Blaine and all the others paled.

"Where is he" Blaine asked immediately on his feet.

"At the bottom of the Stuart stairs" Bailey replied already out of the door.

The Windsor's all sprinted out of the doors and towards their beloved Alice who lay unconscious in the arms of Logan Wright, the boy who was crazily in love with him and as Julian Larson watched on he saw the boy he loved cradle the pale boy as crimson blood started to drip down Kurt's face and onto Logan's pristine white uniform shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

**Hey everyone! Thank you again for the reviews and favourite subscriptions, it means a lot as I've never really thought of myself a writer but I decided it was a bout time to write something as I have read so many of other peoples creations. I hope you continue to enjoy this story and I'll keep trying to update as quickly as possible **

"KURT! KURT! Can you hear me?" Logan shouted as he quickly descended the stairs.

Silence.

As Logan reached the bottom of the steep steps he realised that Kurt was still not moving. He knelt down next to the injured boy and slowly and carefully turned him over so that his injured head lay on his lap.

Julian snapped out of his frozen state and joined Logan at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is he ok?" Julian asked panicking.

"I don't know! What happened?" Logan asked in a desperate tone.

"He… he tripped and fell" Julian said feeling a little guilty for not telling the truth but what was he going to say 'oh yer I pushed him down the stairs 'cos he wouldn't leave you alone' no he thought not.

"Right ok, erm… we need to get him in the warmth he's starting to shiver" Logan said not really thinking that there could be anymore to the story, forgetting the raised voices that he had heard earlier.

"No don't move him!" Logan and Julian turned to see Bailey Tipton running down the steps towards the two panicking boys and the one that remained still.

"What we can't just let him freeze!" Logan shouted.

"I know but if he hit is head or neck it could cause more injury and pain for him" Bailey informed them whilst kneeling down and inspecting Kurt's limp body.

"Logan already moved him so that he wasn't laying face down" Julian responded.

Bailey sighed "Ok well try and keep him as still as possible, and hold his head and neck like this" Bailey took Logan's hands and placed them either side of Kurt's pale neck in a supportive manor.

"How do you know all this?" Logan questioned

"I had to do a first aid course when I volunteered at that musical festival last year" Bailey answered.

"Someone should inform the boyfriend don't you think" Julian said smugly.

"Oh god Blaine is going to be going crazy, I'll go" Bailey said as he got to his feet.

"No wait I don't know what I'm doing you can't leave me here on my own what if something happens?" Logan asked worriedly.

"Look someone's got to go and I doubt that Julian's presence in Windsor would be appreciated, I'll be quick I promise just keep his neck and head still" Bailey finished and started to run in the direction of Windsor.

"Come on Kurt wake up please Blaine will be here soon and he will want to see those beautiful eyes" Logan pleaded, failing to add that he also wanted to see them gazing back at him.

Julian watched on as Logan's normally hard outer shell was slowly crumbling and he was becoming a mess, the tears started to flow down his face as he begged the unconscious boy to wake.

"Logan… Logan look at me, Kurt needs you to be strong right now so stop crying and concentrate on keeping him still" Julian said trying to stop him from shaking Kurt and causing further injury. Not that he cared about him, but he just felt guilty that he had caused all of this.

Logan took a shuddering breath and calmed himself down. But Kurt still lay unmoving as a stampede of footsteps could be heard across the courtyard that separated the houses.

The twins were the first to come racing round the corner, naturally the fastest as the many years of pranking and running away from their victims had taught them to be fast on their feet. Closely behind was Blaine. He looked frantic and even though he wasn't the fastest Windsor he managed to keep on the heals of the leading twins in his desperation to get to his hurt boyfriend.

As the first three boys lay eyes on the site before them they increased there speed and the rest of the Windsor's caught up with them as they stopped in shock at the sight before them.

Kurt's head was in Logan's lap as he held to the younger boys neck and blood was slowly but continuously running down his face from a wound on his head.

Blaine had never seen anyone look so pale and broken.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey everyone thanks again for all the story alerts I am shocked at how many people are actually reading this. Sorry it's been a while but ****I have been ill and unable to use the computer. Also I live in the UK so sorry if any of the events are wrong for America but I'm gathering that ambulances are fairly similar. So here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy **

Blaine was brought out of his frozen state when he felt himself being pulled towards the unconscious Kurt. The twins were pulling him forwards and once next to his boyfriend he knelt beside him and took his hand.

In the background Blaine could here David calling an ambulance finally, not sure why someone hadn't already called one considering the condition Kurt was in.

Blaine gave Kurt's hand a squeeze as the other Windsor's crowded around him. Kurt let out a small barely detectable whimper.

"Kurt? Kurt can you hear me?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"mmmm"

"Its ok Kurt an ambulance is on its way ok, just hang on" Reed added

"Reed?" Kurt questioned weakly.

"Yeah I'm here Kurt, and so is Blaine he's with you now" Reed replied.

"Blaine?..."

"Yeah I'm here Kurt" Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand. This resulted in another whimper and Kurt pulling his hand from Blaine's.

"Sorry, oh god does it hurt I'm so sorry. Kurt?" Blaine rambled.

"Who's Blaine?" Kurt enquired faintly.

The whole group stared at Kurt in disbelief; Blaine was once again frozen in shock.

"Alice he's your White Rabbit" Evan said hoping that Kurt was just joking around.

"Who's Alice I don't know any Alice's, and I still don't know who this Blaine person is" Kurt replied gaining a bit more strength in his voice.

Kurt attempted to move but Logan held his head still.

"No Kurt you need to keep still we don't know how hurt you are" Logan said, he had kept quiet up to this point but wanted to prevent further injury and keep Kurt as safe as possible.

"Logan? is that you?" Kurt said, the strength he had a few moments ago quickly leaving him and he struggled to string sentences together.

"Yeah it's me, does anything hurt? Logan questioned.

Blaine stood up and backed away from Kurt as tears started to threaten to overflow.

Wes took Blaine by the shoulders and spoke to him in a calm and reassuring tone.

"Blaine I know it's scary but it's probably just a temporary thing, just stay strong ok?"

"But what if its not and he doesn't ever remember me?" Blaine said.

"Kurt's strong he'll get through this and trust me the way you two are all over each other all the time, sure it's kind of gross, but he'll definitely remember it" Wes added trying to lighten the atmosphere with humour.

"Yeah ok your right" Blaine stated as he turned to watch his boyfriend in another mans arms.

"Reed? Reed? Can you hold my hand I'm scared and it hurts" Kurt asked weakly.

"Yeah sure, where does it hurt Kurt?" Reed asked as he cautiously took Kurt's hand, gently as he knew it was hurt from earlier when he pulled his hand from Blaine's when he squeezed it.

"Head, wrist and stomach" Kurt replied almost silently.

"Ok Kurt, helps on the way" David said.

"I'm going to feel your stomach, to check for cuts ok?" Bailey added, everyone knew that he was checking for things more serious than cuts but just didn't want to panic Kurt.

Kurt nodded his head, as much as he could while Logan still had it held in place.

Bailey moved to Kurt's other side so that Reed wasn't in the way. He gently lifted Kurt's uniform shirt and everyone sucked in a breath when they saw how bruised Kurt's stomach was. He placed his hands onto Kurt's abdomen and applied a small amount of pressure which lead to a squeak and moan from Kurt.

"Alright Kurt, just relax" Bailey said worry etching his face.

"I'm…I'm cold, and it hurts" Kurt said feebly as tears started to leak from his eyes.

Immediately all the boys where parting with their blazers but surprisingly Julian was the one to lay his first over Kurt's upper body and unsurprisingly Blaine placed his over Kurt's shaking legs.

As Kurt suddenly felt exhausted his eyes started to drop.

"Reed do you promise to stay with me?" Kurt questioned but before he could receive and answer the blackness consumed him.

"Yeah of course Kurt" Reed answered as tears started to roll down his cheeks when Kurt shut his eyes.

The sirens could be heard in the distance getting closer; the gathered boys looked on as Kurt's body once again became lifeless.

The twins had never been quieter, Blaine was silently crying both for the loss of Kurt's memory and for the pain that he couldn't do anything to help, Wes and David stood behind Blaine each with one hand on one of his shoulders trying to comfort him. Julian could only feel guilt as he looked on at the scene of distraught boys; all of this was his fault. Dwight was paler than usual and chanting something that he hoped would wake the unconscious boy. Logan was also silently crying but trying desperately to keep Kurt still and safe. Bailey was still watching Kurt for any signs of further serious conditions. Reed was sobbing with his best friends' cold limp hand in his begging him to wake and reassuring him that he wouldn't leave, unsure if he could even hear him but mostly repeating it to reassure himself and the others gathered around him.

**Ok I always leave it on a****n angsty ending sorry. I hope you enjoyed this, if you have any suggestions of what you want to see once the ambulance arrives or Kurt finally gets to the hospital don't hesitate as I would gladly accept your ideas or guidance, and I will give you credit if I us the idea. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Wow more alerts! Thank you so much! As I haven't updated in a while I thought I'd update twice in one day **** please keep reading and reviewing **

When the paramedics arrived they made everyone step away from Kurt with the exception of Logan and Bailey, Logan was still supporting Kurt's neck and Bailey was informing them of the injuries he knew of.

The twins had to pull Reed off of Kurt as he refused to let go of Kurt's hand and he was getting in the way. The twins now had him in a tight hug to prevent him from breaking free of their tight grasp.

The other boys stayed back with worried expressions on their faces, the only reason that they weren't all in hysterics like Reed was because they knew it wouldn't help the situation and the way Reed was going they would have two patients.

Wes, one of the more composed Windsor's; not because he wasn't worried but because someone had to have a clear mind, walked over to where Reed was having a near mental breakdown and was close to giving himself a panic attack.

"Reed, Reed look at me" Wes said sternly trying to get the attention of the smallest Windsor.

"You need to calm down, if you carry on like this not only are you going to give them someone else to have to deal with but your going to end up giving the twins a black eye or bloody nose, is that what you want? If you have a panic attack they will have to treat you and Kurt then they won't be able to help Kurt as much as they need to, so take a deep breath and calm down"

Reed sniffled a few more times but managed to control his breathing and finally stopped struggling against the twins.

"Yeah…you're right I need to… not be... the one needing… the ambulance for once" His breathing was still a little shaky but it was quickly coming under control.

The paramedics set to work on taking Kurt's neck and head from Logan and strapping it with a neck and head brace. They then moved to assess the rest of Kurt's injuries.

"He has severe bruising on his abdomen" Bailey told them.

"Ok then we should check for internal bleeding" One paramedics said to the other.

The second paramedic moved to Kurt's head and tried to awake the boy.

"Kurt, can you hear me? I'm a paramedic and I'm here to help, my names Jeff and my colleague over there is Dianne"

"Mmmm, hey… it hurts" Kurt said barely awake.

"I know Kurt, we are going to give you something for the pain and we are going to examine your stomach ok and I need to tell me where it hurts the most ok?"

"Yeah" Kurt responded.

Dianne lifted the blazers off of Kurt's body and lifted his shirt. She carefully placed her hands just above Kurt's hips and started to apply pressure, this gained a quiet moan from Kurt, she then proceeded to work her way over the rest of his stomach and when she got to his ribs he started to complain louder and then when she moved to the centre of his stomach he let out a yelp of pain and started to cough.

"Alright Kurt" the paramedics knew what was coming so they quickly moved Kurt onto the spinal board and turned him on his side so he didn't choke on the blood that he was now coughing up.

"We need to go now!" Jeff exclaimed to Dianne

"Yeah lets go" she replied once he had stopped coughing up the blood they lifted the board onto the stretcher and started to quickly wheel Kurt towards the near by ambulance.

"Only one of you can come with, who will it be?" Dianne stated with a sense of urgency in her voice, as if edging them to make a quick decision.

"Reed, Reed!" Kurt proclaimed as loudly as possible in his condition.

Blaine had started to move forwards but at the sound of Kurt calling for Reed and not himself he stepped back and allowed Reed to sheepishly sidestep him and make his way to the ambulance.

"The rest of you can meet us at the hospital" Jeff stated once Kurt was securely strapped down with a blanket and Dianne was in the back with him and Reed. Jeff closed the back of the ambulance with a slam and made his way to the driver's seat.

As the flashing lights and sirens started to sound as the ambulance pulled away from the school the remaining boys scurried to their cars all trying to fit in as few a possible, most of the boys were to shaken to drive so it was decided that Bailey, Wes and Julian would be the designated drivers. They all gathered in the cars and made there way to the hospital.

It was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Wow again so many favourites and alerts. Thank you so much for sticking with the story and I hope you continue to enjoy. Also thank you to the people who review as well as it gives you an incentive to keep writing. I will try and update as quickly as possible, hope you like this chapter. **

Once inside the ambulance Reed took Kurt's hand and remained silent, he listened to the paramedics and did what they asked, which was often to let go of Kurt so they could treat him easier, as soon as they were done he would collect his best friends cold hand in his smaller warmer ones.

It seemed to take an age to reach the hospital, even though it must have only been a matter of minutes. Once they had taken Kurt out of the ambulance they were quickly wheeling him inside and away from him. Reed tried his best to keep up but was stopped by a woman who must have been a nurse when they reached a certain point. The last he saw of Kurt was him coughing up more blood and then he was out of sight.

Reed moved slowly over to the uncomfortable hospital chairs and waited for others to arrive.

When the rest of the boys arrived they rushed into the large building. Blaine, Bailey, Wes and David made their way to the reception desk to find Kurt, whereas the twins, Logan and Julian thought it best to try and find him themselves.

The twins rushed through a pair of doors and immediately spotted Reed, as he was the only one in there. They made there way over to him and sat either side of him, Julian and Logan stayed back and hovered not sure what to do in the situation.

Upon seeing the twins Reed threw himself at them and started to cry again. The twins weren't the most companionate people but when their friends were hurting or when they needed to be they could be quite the comforters.

"What happened dormouse?" Evan asked worried for what may have happened to make Reed so upset.

"They wouldn't let me go with him…. an...and I promised him I wouldn't leave and they wouldn't let me through…. He was so pale and coughing more blood an..and…. it was just so scary" Reed cried.

The Tweedles sat Reed down and hugged him. The others had now joined them in the room and were pacing nervously waiting for news on Kurt.

Blaine was near frantic now, he needed to see Kurt and make sure that he was alright and see if he remembered him. He just needed him to ask for him and not Reed. I mean Blaine wasn't jealous, he knew Reed was his best friend but he couldn't help but feel his heart ache a bit every time he replayed Kurt begging for Reed to stay and not him.

After what seemed like an age and everyone, except Blaine and Logan had stopped pacing and sat down, a nurse entered the waiting room and came towards the distraught boys.

Everyone immediately flew to their feet and anticipated the nurse's news on Kurt.

"Ok he's just come out of surgery as he had some internal bleeding, but we have fixed that now so he is stable and we are just treating his other injuries. We are just finishing up so he is allowed two visitors, which should be family but we are having trouble reaching them..."

"They're on their honeymoon in Hawaii" Blaine said in a monotone.

"Ok well we are still trying to reach them"

"So two people can go it should be Reed and Blaine" Ethan said matter of factly.

"Well actually, erm Kurt has asked for people…." The nurse interrupted.

"Who?" David asked sceptically.

"Erm someone called Reed" You could see the relief in Reeds eyes when he knew he could visit his friend.

"And the other?" Wes enquired.

"Logan Wright?"

Everyone in the room paled except Logan who was also stunned but was happy that Kurt asked for him and not his precious Blaine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Thank you again for sticking with this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

As Reed and Logan entered Kurt's hospital room the doctor had just finished his examination. Kurt had a broken wrist, which was in a cast, a few broken ribs, they were strapped up but nothing else could really be done for them, various cuts and bruises and a severe concussion, which had caused temporary amnesia.

"Hey Kurt how are you feeling" Reed asked as he approached the bed.

"Soar, tired" Kurt replied with a weak smile.

Logan caught the doctor's arm as he was leaving.

"Is his memory going to come back" Logan asked.

"It should do he needs plenty of rest and also things that might trigger his memory like significant objects or belongings may help, but we don't know how long it will take it could be days or weeks we just don't know sorry" The doctor answered as he left the room.

"Logan come here" Kurt said.

Logan slowly walked to the bed.

"You kissed me" Kurt stated. Reed looked shocked.

"That's the last thing I remember, You kissing me, and don't be mad because I don't remember but are we dating"

Reed had just got off the shock and thought it was his turn to intervene.

"NO! Kurt no he is not!" Reed just about shouted

"Alright Reed calm down I'm not that repulsive, but no Kurt we aren't dating, but yes I did kiss you, and you stopped me" Logan said looking at Reed for the last part.

"Why did I do that, your cute" Kurt said, murmuring the last bit.

Logan laughed "Erm thanks but your dating Blaine"

"How can I be dating someone I don't know?"

"You know him you just don't remember him" Reed added quietly.

"You need to rest so we should leave you to it" Logan said getting up to leave.

"No wait I need to figure this out, can I see Blake"

"Blaine, and yes you can it will help you remember" Reed said hopefully.

"Yeah seeing and talking to him might trigger your memory" Logan said as he left to go get him.

"Kurt, you have to remember him ok, you can't just forget him he means everything to you" Reed pleaded.

"I'm sorry I'm trying I just can't remember" Kurt stated trying to calm his friend.

They fell into an awkward silence after that, Reed desperately trying to figure out a way to trigger Kurt's memory, and Kurt desperately trying to remember this Blaine character who he was apparently crazy about, but at the same time he was trying to figure out why Logan had kissed him and was now acting withdrawn and as if he didn't want to be around him.

Meanwhile Logan was making his way back to the others.

"Blaine he wants to see you" Logan stated.

Blaine shot to his feet and began to make his way towards Logan with a spring in his step.

"He remembers me?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"No... but me and Reed thought that if he spoke with you then it might trigger his memory" Logan said with a surprising amount of sympathy.

"Yeah I guess your right" Blaine replied with a completely different tone.

The others looked on at a very strange scene Logan actually put an arm around Blaine and he wasn't shrugged off.

Once they had turned the corner and were out of view Bailey turned on Julian.

"I saw what happened" Bailey accused.

Julian paled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I am soooo sorry it has taken so long for me to update but I went away then I was stressing about my GCSE results but now that's all out of the way I can come back to writing this. However I know in the past I have updated every few days and this has taken weeks and I can only apologise for that and the fact that chapters are going to continue to be a bit slower as I will be starting sixth form on the 5****th**** of September and I'm not sure how I will handle the work load. I want to thank each and every one of you that are still reading this fic or even just started to read it, it means a lot as I definitely do not consider myself a writer and I hope you continue to enjoy this story **** And Cp updated! And it was amazing I was crying; I feel bad landing all this on Julian now :s any who enjoy:**

"What do you mean you know what happened he slipped didn't he" Wes asked turning towards Bailey and Julian.

"Yeah he did" Bailey reassured once he saw the pleading eyes of Julian. But he motioned for Julian to follow him outside for a moment.

The others all looked around curiously but soon ignored it as Reed came back from Kurt's room. Apparently Kurt had wanted to speak with Blaine and Logan alone without the input of Reed.

Outside Bailey remained calm like usual but turned to Julian and said "what were you thinking?"

"I didn't mean too it was just a little push and then he fell and I didn't know what to do… and then he didn't remember and I just panicked" Julian rambled.

Bailey considered the frantic tone that he had never heard from Julian before.

"Alright here's what we'll do, after Kurt's done talking to Blaine and Logan we will go and see him, we'll explain it to him and see what he thinks" Bailey said.

"Yeah that sounds fair enough I feel awful I honestly didn't mean to hurt him" Julian responded.

Bailey gave him a sympathetic smile and walked back inside to join the others, Julian decided to wait outside for a while. He was thankful that Bailey didn't tell the others, but he knew that he knew about his feelings for Logan and now this and wondered if he was just being kind or if there was more to the situation that he wasn't letting on.

Back in the hospital room Blaine and Logan sat beside Kurt's bed, Blaine gave him a weak smile.

"I know you apparently mean a lot to me so I'm sorry if this is being blunt but I really don't remember you, so how do we know each other?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"um well we met when you came to spy on the Warblers for your old Glee club New directions… and then you told me about the bullying, I told you to stand up to him, which wasn't the best advice… then it all got too much so your father and step mom transferred you to Dalton Academy, we became closer and then…" Blaine trailed off.

"Then what?" Kurt asked anxiously.

"We kissed at the twins New Years party and have been dating ever since" Blaine replied quickly.

Kurt sat shocked, he wasn't expecting that. He couldn't imagine how much he was hurting this other boy who was supposedly his boyfriend, he just felt guilty and then he remembered…

"Hang on how come Logan kissed me then if we're dating?"

A flash of hurt crossed Blaine's tired eyes.

"Erm well I like you too and you picked Blaine, then you had to come and get 'tutoring' from me and I got caught in the moment, But you pushed me away so don't feel bad" Logan said, looking at Blaine for the last part.

"We should probably let you rest it's been a long day maybe sleep will help your memory" Blaine said as he and Logan stood to leave.

"No wait, Blaine can you… would you mind staying until I fall asleep? I hate hospitals" Kurt asked faintly.

"Of course I will Kurt I'll stay as long as you'll have me" Blaine said with a small smile on his lips.

Logan left the two; Blaine was helping Kurt to lie down and then took a seat at his bedside.

As he came around the corner to the waiting room the twins bounded towards him.

"We know how to fix Alice's memory! The White Rabbit will be so pleased" Evan started and his brother finished.

Logan looked around to see everyone was a little happier now they had had this brain wave, but he couldn't see Julian anywhere.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hey everyone I still can't believe people are still favouriting my story thank you sooo much **** Sorry it's been a while again but I started sixth form last week and I am already snowed under with work. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"So what's your fantastic idea then?" Logan asked intrigued by the smug twins.

"We create a memory box" Replied Ethan

"We put everything in that might trigger Alice's memory, for example coffee cups" Evan supplied after seeing Logan's incredulous look.

"And the best part ..." Continued David

"Is the CD... we make a CD with all the songs that the warblers and Blaine and him have sung" Wes added.

"Ok how do you know all this is going to work" Logan asked.

"Its called being optimistic" Reed said hopefully

"And if all else fails the last song on the CD should do it" Dwight said with a slight snigger to his tone.

"What song?" Logan enquired already half knowing the answer.

"Teenage Dream" the twins replied in answer.

Several grins spread around the room and even a small smile appeared on Logan's face, finally realising that he had no chance.

Back in Kurt's room an awkward silence had fallen between him and Blaine.

But slowly Kurt's eyes started to droop and he finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

Blaine waited until he was sure Kurt was asleep, he'd promised to stay until Kurt he was and he wasn't going to let him down. He gently leant down to Kurt and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

The sleeping boy stirred slightly but let out a soft sigh of pleasure and fell back into a deep sleep. Blaine exited the room feeling a little better than five hours previously.

He passed Julian and Bailey on the way back to the waiting room and gave them a nod of acknowledgment before continuing on his way to, he wasn't being rude but it had been a long night and didn't want to start a conversation.

The twins, with the occasional input form Wes and David, explained their brilliant plan to bring Kurt's memory back. But by the time they had finished they noticed that they were the only ones, with the exception of Julian and Bailey who were yet to return, that weren't asleep. Reed and Dwight were each curled up on a chair with their heads resting against each other and Blaine had simply fallen asleep in a sitting position that he would regret later, and Logan looked serene for once, as if he was finally at peace with himself.

They all looked at each other and secretly agreed to take pictures for future blackmail, and then put Blaine in a more comfortable position, before settling themselves and eventually falling asleep.

Julian and Bailey made their way to Kurt's room and were just outside when a nurse came by.

"You shouldn't wake him, he's had a traumatic experience and needs rest to recover fully" the nurse told them.

Bailey and Julian shared a look and decided to wait, if they were going to tell Kurt the truth they would do it when he was fully rested and could really think about what he was going to do.

Julian was relieved but he still felt incredibly guilty. When they got back to the waiting room and realised everyone was asleep Bailey took a seat next to David, who was snoring quite loudly, and Julian dubiously took a seat next to Logan and watched his steady breathing until he to drifted off into a restless sleep.

This was probably the quietist that the Dalton Boys had ever been and considering most of them were Windsor and two were the excitable twins this was quite an achievement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Ok I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for how long it's been. I'll be surprised if anyone's still reading this :s Schools been crazy with mocks and more work so that's why its taken so long hopefully I'll be able to get a few more updates throughout the holidays no promises though as I have as level exams in January... anywho I hope you enjoy this **

Blaine was first to wake as the bright sunshine beamed through the blinds of the hospital waiting room. He sat and looked around the room where he realised that Bailey and Julian were missing, this didn't surprise him as they weren't that close to Kurt so they probably went back to Dalton to get a decent nights sleep.

Blaine stood and went to get himself a coffee on the way to see Kurt. As he entered the bright hospital room he noticed that Julian and Bailey were in fact not back at Dalton but in the room already.

'I'm really sorry Kurt I never meant to it was an accident' Julian was saying, he quickly swivelled around when he heard the door close.

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Blaine glanced over to Kurt who looked shocked but sympathetic.

'What was an accident?' Blaine asked worried about Julian's unusual soft tone that lacked his usual 'I'm better than everyone' tone.

It was silent for a moment and Julian was about to talk when he was cut off by Kurt.

'Oh nothing I just left my scarf in Stuart the other week, and Julian accidentally spilt coffee on it no big deal I can just get another one' Kurt said in an unfazed tone.

Julian looked thankful and Bailey looked grateful that Kurt had believed Julian when he said it was an accident. Julian was shocked at how Kurt so easily forgave him and didn't tell Blaine, he knew if Blaine had known he would have a black eye right and the Windsor's would no doubt want to also hurt him for hurting Kurt.

'Right then' Blaine said slightly confused at why Kurt didn't seem too bothered about fashion for once, but then he was in the hospital so he probably wasn't feeling his best.

'How are you feeling?' Blaine asked.

'Well my wrist is broken and I have a concussion but the doctor said I should be able to go back to Dalton today, and because I'm seventeen my dad doesn't need to sign me out, so it doesn't matter that they still cant reach him' Kurt said sounding a bit more happy at the news that he could get out of the hospital.

'Oh that's good, me and the others have something to give you when you get back to hopefully get your memory back' Blaine said in an optimistic tone.

Kurt nodded and looked a little uncomfortable at the fact that he was still having trouble with his memory.

Two hours later and the Windsor's were fighting about who got to push Kurt out to the parking lot. His legs were fine but his stomach was still sore when he stood for a long amount of time so the doctors thought it better to put him in a wheelchair to be discharged.

Blaine managed to get to push after sending death stares in the Tweedles direction. They understood and immediately started to make suggestive whistles as they entered the lift as the others decided to let Kurt and Blaine take the lift alone whilst they took the stairs.

An awkward silence filled the lift and Blaine thought that it may be the first of many if their idea to get Kurt's memory back didn't work. As the elevator doors opened Blaine took Kurt to his car, which Julian and Bailey dropped off before Kurt was discharged. Blaine got Kurt comfortable as he wrapped his scarf around the seatbelt to stop it aggravating Kurt's stomach. He got in the drivers side and started their way back to Dalton, and hopefully somewhere that would trigger Kurt's memory.

**I know its probably unrealistic that Burt doesn't need to be called to sign anything, but I really want to focus on the Kurt and Blaine side of the story and I'm finding it hard to write this many characters as it is let alone more :s hope you enjoyed this and if I don't mange to update in time, which I'm hoping wont happen, Happy Christmas, Gemma **


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I said I would try my best to get a new chapter before Christmas but some family stuff came up so I couldn't but at least it wasn't as long of a gap as it was last time :s anyway I had a review last time and it made me realise that if you haven't read CP Coulter's Dalton then you will have no idea where all these characters came from so I just wanted to say that if you don't understand the characters then you need to read CP's Dalton as it is an amazing fic and I highly recommend reading it as I am hooked hence why I decided to use her characters for my story. I asked her permission before using them so I am not trying to rip her off I hope you enjoy this chapter **

As Blaine pulled up to Dalton Kurt's eyes widened at the mass of people gathered outside Windsor. Reed, Ethan, Evan, Dwight, David, Wes and even Han were waiting for him on the steps leading to the aged building.

Blaine stopped the engine and immediately went to help Kurt with his seatbelt but was swatted away by Kurt.

"I'm not an invalid" Kurt said in a soft tone.

"Oh yeah right sorry I just didn't want you to strain yourself" Blaine replied with a slight blush to his cheeks.

It was like those few moments that they shared before they were dating where Blaine just wanted to grab Kurt and kiss him, but he had to restrain as he knew Kurt wasn't ready for a relationship yet, however now it was simply that Kurt had no memory of him or their relationship.

"Blaine I'm fine really the doctors discharged me for a reason honestly I'm fine just a little sore"

Their heart to heart was briefly interrupted by the twins bounding over and pulling Kurt out of the car and pulling him into a gentle hug.

"Alice we're so glad your back we've had no one to shoot at or tell us when we're being too noisy or messy and no one to catch reed when he trips on nothingness" Evan started but Ethan finished.

Kurt beamed at the two and answered "yeah well I won't be up to any nerf gun battles for a while but hopefully I didn't lose the ability to tell you two off when I fell"

"Yeah guys he needs his rest in order to get better" Wes added as they all approached the building.

Han gave Kurt a quick awkward hug and said that he was glad Kurt was all right but needed to get back to his room in order to complete the next level of his new computer game.

"Ok so what was this surprise you were talking about?" Kurt questioned

"Follow us" David answered with a devious grin on his face.

They led Kurt to his and Reed's room and sat him down on his bed.

There was a big TV that had been pushed into the room from Blaine's and a disk on the top.

"Ok so we know you can't remember everything and most importantly can't remember Blaine but we made this video to hopefully trigger some memories" David explained.

"And what if it doesn't work" Kurt asked in a small voice feeling incredibly guilty and looking down at his shoes.

"Then we'll try something else" Reed said coming to sit next to Kurt and placing a reassuring hand on the taller boys shoulder.

"Ok Alice get ready to remember lover boy and have a disgustingly tooth rottingly sweet reunion with your white rabbit" Ethan pronounced.

Blaine and Kurt both turned scarlet and the former placed the DVD into the player.

Kurt took a breath and the movie started to play.

He sat through various messages from his friends and watched as a video from the New York party showed; it was of the twins fight over Kurt's sacred cookies.

Everyone laughed at the way Ethan was standing on the kitchen counter as his brother made a running jump at him which brought them both to floor, when suddenly Dwight just came up snatched the cookie out of the twins needy hands and ate it himself.

The next message was from Blaine:

"Hey Kurt I know you don't remember me, but I am in fact your boyfriend and I... I...I'm just so sorry that I never got to tell you enough before the accident about how much I love you. I know this must sound really scary considering you think you've only known me a few days and well I just hope that there's a time again when I will be able to tell you and have you say it back." Tears were rolling down Blaine's cheeks in the video now and Kurt looked up to find that real life Blaine had left the room. He turned back to the video. "I love you, I'm head over hills, punch you in the gut in love with you Kurt Hummel. And I'm hoping that this will bring you back to me" Blaine's speech finished and there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

The beginning of a familiar song started to fill the speakers and the film flipped to a recording of a very memorable song. Teenage dream why was that so interesting, it was performed by the warblers but Kurt had no memory of it but he felt like he did at the same time. Kurt knew the song but he just couldn't place where this came from, Blaine was singing lead and looked entranced by something, he really really tried to pull out the memory from his head as he listened to the beautiful harmonies and voices blending to make one. As the song ended the room was silent.

"I need to find Blaine" Kurt stated before rushing out the room.

**Oooh sorry a cliff hanger I'm not sure if I should make it so that Kurt remembers from this or I have another idea, please let me know if you have any ideas I'd love for someone to help me figure out what's best for this story thanks for reading **


End file.
